


I Just Wanna Feel this Moment (Technoblade x Reader Fanfiction) DON’T READ YET PLS!!!!

by Unravel24



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?....l., F/F, F/M, FUCK, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Save Me, Superiority Complex, i might die, idfk, uhmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel24/pseuds/Unravel24
Summary: Pitbull and Christina Aguilera“Ready to fucking die?!”“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me!”I swear I’m normal.I swear I’m not going insane.I had to publish to make sure it didn’t delete itself, still editing
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Technoblade/Reader, Technoblade/you - Relationship, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 4
Collections: Minecraft (Video Game)





	I Just Wanna Feel this Moment (Technoblade x Reader Fanfiction) DON’T READ YET PLS!!!!

“Hey, do you have a second to talk?” A girl clad in a blue police uniform rushed around the room in a hurry to find her pepper spray and keys. “Yeah, I’m going to meet up with mom and dad tomorrow, they’re trying to sell the old house.” She shifted her weight to her left leg as if she were about to tell someone off, and tell someone off she did. “YOU, have a STREAM planned for like 3 in the afternoon tomorrow with that stupid little gang of SMP friends. So, I don’t want to hear, ‘Oh, how come you didn’t invite me?’” She seethed angrily snatching her keys off the nightstand. 

“Just, please. I need you to take care of Y/N for me.” She walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairwell into the kitchen. “Yes, she’s got a serious case of autophobia. She also is on the highest dosage of Concerta(A prescribed medical drug, the highest dosage is around 72mg, I know what this is like because I take this amount of meds, it’s for helping in the treatment of ADHD) I’ve ever seen.” She popped some toast into a small toaster and went to the fridge to grab some peanut butter. “Thank you, you’ll only have to take care of her for a couple of days.” And with that, the girl hung up the phone and the toaster popped. She slapped some peanut butter on it and left the house, keys and gun in hand. 

3 hours later

*Insert yawning noise*(A/N: Shut) I swung my legs over the side of the mattress, I stretched my arms over my head and grabbed my water bottle. “I hate morningsssss...” My voice rang through the comfortably empty house, save for Jamie’s cat, Jigglypuff. We both have a serious obsession with Pokémon, I would not call it a healthy one either. We both have thrown ourselves into the grass and wriggled around like Caterpie’s. Jigglypuff situates herself on my sheets every night because I have a serious problem with being alone. Puff is able to keep me company for the time that Jamie is at work, but I need her back by the end of the day or I have a mental breakdown. _Fun._ I shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen, Puff right behind me. I poured myself some cereal and grabbed my phone off the charger(A/N: I am not allowed to have my phone or any devices in my room, so this is a habit that I’ve picked up and put into my writing.) There was a text from Jamie

Ace Trainer Jamie: “Hey, I’m headed to work.

There’s a note on the counter that I

need you to read. Thanks.”

Ace Trainer Y/N: “K”

I picked up the note on the counter.

“Hey, so. Tomorrow I will be leaving to go visit my parents up in Goldsboro. My brother will be picking you and Puff up at like 9am, I have to leave super early, I’m helping them sell the house and move, I should be back in a week or so. I’m really sorry for leaving you like this, he only lives 15 minutes away from the house and you won’t be alone, he streams like everyday. I love you girl, ;).” 

I set the note down and turned to the Echo Dot on the counter, “Alexa, play overly annoying party music.” The machine replied, “Getting your Top Pop station, from Amazon Music.” I picked Puff up off the ground and started dancing to the rhythm of the music. I....don’t particularly like Jamie’s brother...unbeknownst to her. He and I, we have some issues with one another, being the older brother, he was very overprotective of her. So when she came out as lesbian and I moved in with her, he immediately made it his goal to check that I wasn’t making any moves on her. 

I mean, Jamie is attractive, I’m bisexual, it would probably work, but I’m just not comfortable with the whole idea of dating(A/N: I’m basically just writing myself, but titling the character, Y/N.) I haven’t been in a serious relationship with anyone and the thought just kinda scares me, my parents are Christian and my younger brother has a few kids, but I’m just kinda......there. A song came on, one song in particular, I hate this song with a passion. When I first met Jamie’s brother, we were at her birthday/coming out party and this song came on the moment we saw each other. ‘

His hair was long and he almost looked like an anime girl(A/N: Lol, Techno-Chan-Aight, I can’t say anything because my pen name in Lu-Chan!, shut) aside from his very formal looking attire, “Ask for money, and get advice. Ask for advice, get money twice. I’m from the dirty, but that chico nice. Y’all call it a moment, I call it-“ “Alexa, next.” I skipped the song, no hesitation behind my words. I set Puff down and she slinked off to her scratch tower leaving me to sit back down and actually eat. 

13 Hours later

“Y/N!! I’m home!!” I jumped from my seat on the couch and Puff trotted close behind me as I ran to the door. “Jamieee!” I launched myself at her and she wrapped me into a big hug. “Hey, how was your day!” I asked her frantically, taking her bag of stuff and setting it on the table next to the front door and taking her jacket for her. “My day was great, Misty talked to me about getting lunch together next week!” She giggled and sighed longingly. “How was YOUR day?” She dittoed my question(A/N: See what I did there? Heh? Nvm.) “It was ok, I didn’t see any pretty girls until you got home-I mean, aside from Officer Jenny and Jessie.” Jamie giggled and pinched my cheeks playfully. “Yeah, yeah. I know Jenny and Jessie are pretty, but Serena~” I turned to the side and started fake vomiting. “Ewwwwww, Serena is DISGUSTING!! Serena is literally the worst character I have ever laid eyes upon. Her development is worse than Ash’s.” She punched me in the arm and laughed. “Whatever, party pooper.” She walked into the kitchen and finally took notice to the pleasant parfum floating through the house. 

“Did you make Pinto Bean Stew? For me?” She smiled warmly at me as I nodded my head vigorously. “Yep, for your last day here for a week!” I was attacked by a warm and delightful embrace from the girl. “You’re the sweetest friend in the world!!” She pulled back and kissed my cheek before shoveling her proportion of dinner into a bowl. “Ready to dig-“ I was too late, she had already scarfed down half her bowl. “Never mind,” I took a spoonful and started eating with her. About 2 minutes later, she had gone through a good 4 bowls of the stew and she was stuffed, I was still on my first. “Arceus christ. Calm down, Jamie.” I took the bowl from her and helped her up to her room. “You need to have energy for tomorrow morning’s drive.” She groaned, “But, it’s only like 8:27!!!!” I rolled my eyes, you’ve been working your ass of all day, I don’t want to hear it.” Jamie trudged into the bathroom on her own, accepting defeat and brushing her teeth. “Do you want some water?” I asked, pulling all of her clothes out of her drawer to find her PJ’s. She nodded and spat the toothpaste out of her mouth after brushing. “Ok, I’m not gonna continue looking for your stupid PJ’s, you can find them on your own.” I walked out of her room and down the stairs to grab a water bottle from the package. 

“Sometimes all I think about is you~Heatwave-“ I stood in the doorway of her room once again and she glared at me, throwing whatever was in her proximity at my figure. “Stop, Jamieeee!” I flung the water bottle and she caught it. “Thanks, now get. Out. Now.” I shut her door and she continued to sing that stupid ass song, so off key. ‘ _Fine then, two can play at that game.’_ I joined in and she started singing even more off key as to try and mess me up, but I knew the song all too well, I overplayed it so many times that I knew the tune, the beat, the bass, the everything to it and I lost myself. “Late nights in the middle of June, heatwaves been faking me out, can’t make you happier now~ Usually I put, something on TV, so we never think about you and me....” I sang the entire song, so caught up in my head that I hadn’t noticed that Jamie had stopped and was now standing on the threshold of my door and recording my voice. I stopped after I felt satisfied and opened my eyes to see Jamie round the corner just in time for me to not catch her. “Jamieeeee! You better not post that shit!” I was too lazy to go after her so I resorted to screeching. “I wonnn’t!!!” She totally did, I just know it.

The Next Day

”Bye, Jamie. I’m gonna miss you~Don’t disappear into the oblivion....please?” She chuckled lowly, “I won’t, baby.” She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and I returned it. “I love you, I’ll be back before you know it. ;)” And with that she left the house, bags in hand. “Well, looks like it’s just you and me now until Dave(A/N: I will not use his name excessively, just for filler sentences, Techno feels weird when referring to his actual self) get’s here.” “Alexa, play Heatwaves by Glass Animals.” She blinked and replied, “Playing Heatwaves (Shakur Ahmad Remix) by Glass Animals.” I groaned, ‘ _It’s better than nothing, I guess._ ’ I started singing to the faster pace of the remix and, once again, got lost in the sound of the song, the beat, the way it felt on my skin, the way my ears picked up every half-beat and half-note, every crescendo and Appregio. “Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June, heatwaves been faking me out, can’t make you happier now~” I set the song on a loop and sang my heart out, not noticing the keys unlocking the front door and the person standing in the door way as I danced and sang. I panted as the song finished and started again. “Uhhhh, hello?” I jumped and turned to the voice that broke the silence of the now absent beat. “O-oh, hi. Sorry about that...how much of that did you see.....?” He rolled his neck, and it cracked. I shivered slightly, Jamie’s brother was overly intimidating. “About 3 to 4 minutes, so not too long.” I blushed, “So you heard the whole thing....? Alexa, stop.” I picked up Jigglypuff who had wandered into the kitchen when Jamie’s brother arrived. “Pretty much, you don’t sound bad or anything, if that’s what you were worried about. You sound pretty good, in fact.” He stepped farther into the house and closed the door. “Anyways, are you ready to leave orrrr?” I nodded, “Yeah, I am, I just need a little help walking my stuff to your house.” He stared at me blankly, “Walk? I have an Audi.” I can drive you and your stuff.” I blinked, “Really?! That’s so cool! Let me just get my stuff and I’ll be ready to go!” I shot up the stairs with Puff in my hands, setting her down the moment I stepped over the threshold of my room. I gathered my things and brought them downstairs. “In case you’re wondering, I still hate your guts.” I remarked indignantly, before scurrying out the door in terror.

1 hour later

”Jigglypuff! Drop!” I screeched and yelled at the cat as she ran around the territory that is Jamie’s brother’s house, my sock in her mouth. “Pufffffff!!” I tripped on the leg of the table and my face came in contact with the hardwood floor. “OwwwWwWwwWWwWw......” Apparently my fall made a noise loud enough to wake the dead because I suddenly heard the heavy thud of footsteps approaching. “Y/N!!! Are you alright?!” I picked myself up off the floor and snatched my sock from my concerned cat. “Yeah, just a little dizzy, I think I’m gonna go lay down.” I turned around and trudged up the flight of stairs, suddenly very tired. I threw myself on my bed and fell asleep not a moment later.

Dream projection because fuck you(/j)

“Y/N! ThAnKS fOr cOmiNg!” Jamie wrapped me into a bone-crushing hug as her words slurred. “Jamieeee, you’re already drunk?! What the hell?!” She reeked of booze and other substances I wish to not list. “YeAh! IsN’T thIs PaRTy grEaT?!” I pulled out of her hug and pulled a water bottle out of my mini bag. “Drink this, you’ll feel better.” She downed it in one go. “ThAt’S sOmE gOoD sHit.....” She sauntered over to another poor party member, dropping the water bottle onto the floor. The song changed and I saw someone standing by the punch bowl, alone. Now that just will not do. I walked over to them and tapped on their shoulder. “Excuse me, are you alright?” The person turned around at the sound of my voice. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m alright.” “That’s a guy?!’ I thought to myself, his hair was so long....”I love your hair!” I smiled up at him with adoration. 

“Thanks,” he scratched the side of his head, quite obviously embarrassed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you! I just didn’t want you to feel left out!” He chuckled nervously, “Just looking out for my sister. And there’s no need to apologize.” He responded, bashful. “Oh, heh. 


End file.
